nindo_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimm Hōzuki
Background On July 4th Grimm was born to Suigetsu and Uno Satsuki at 2:22 AM in the Konohagakure Hospital. Just like any other child in Konoha Grimm spent his childhood playing with other children and helping around the house. Although his father, Suigetsu, rigorously trained him in the art of Kenjutsu. Grimm joined the Konoha shinobi academy at the average age. During his time at the academy Grimm spent his time studying while also making friends. Lots of the children were intimidated by his shark-like teeth and made fun of them to make him feel bad. But the teasing did nothing because Grimm is proud of his teeth. Despite the teasing people liked Grimm as he has great social skills and is quite charming. He graduated from the academy near the top of his class and had the top score in bukijutsu skills and knowledge. Personality Grimm is shown to be very calm, impartial, collected, proud and casual on his actions. He is never seen being boisterous or lost in difficult situations and is very confident. He hates power-playing and the people who power-play. He is also a jovial person, prone to wisecracking at times. Appearance Grimm has shoulder-length, light-colored hair and pointed, shark-like teeth. He wears an outfit very similar to his father's, which consisted of a dark, sleeveless shirt, light-colored pants and striped leg-warmers. Like his father, he carries a water bottle attached to a belt around his waist and wore bandages around his neck. Abilities Trademark Technique Due to not being sent on any missions yet Grimm has yet to show his trademark technique. Ninjutsu In the academy Grimm was taught the basic knowledge of the Ninjutsu techniques, other then Bukijutsu and Taijutsu this is the subject he payed the most attention to. His knowledge in this style is above the average genin ranked shinobi. He is especially knowledgable and skilled in Water Release ninjutsu. Fūinjutsu In the academy Grimm was taught the basic knowledge of the Fuinjutsu techniques, however he has never used this style, and doesn't know if he is talented at this, or not. When he does attempt this style he will learn he is poor at it. Genjutsu In the academy Grimm was taught the basic knowledge of the Genjutsu techniques, however he has never used this style, and doesn't know if he is talented at this, or not. When he does attempt this style he will learn he is poor at it. Taijutsu Grimm is known to be quite skilled at the defensive aspect in the art of Taijutsu. His fighting style uses smooth, quick, graceful movements to evade and block attacks. He evades till he finds an opening to strike his opponent, but he has a hard time choosing the time to strike so he waits till he feels confident in an opening then strikes. Bukijutsu Grimm is known to be quite skilled in all aspects of the art of Bukijutsu. His knowledge and skill of Bukijutsu landed him the top score in his class for that subject. His ability to learn how to weild new weapons in a short amount of time is quite amazing. Even surprising his academy sensei who is mainly Bukijutsu user himself. He excels greatly especially in Kenjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Spearjutsu, and Bojutsu. Although his Kenjutsu skills exceed the others, his lethal swordsmanship is very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks to leave little time for his enemies to react. Stats Strength in Techniques Strength in Missions Trivia * Favorite Food: ** Fish ** Barbecue ** Sweets Creation and Conception "I am a big fan of Suigetsu and Water Release Ninjutsu is also my favorite so I decided to make a character that is a mix of both." – Ethan Sabeji